1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the serviceability of a computer system.
2. Background Information
Microprocessor based personal computers are known in the art. Conventional microprocessor based personal computers suffer from a number of disadvantages. One of these disadvantages is their high cost of service. In an attempt to reduce the total cost of ownership, sealed chassis are employed for certain embodiments (to prevent users from making xe2x80x9cnon-standardxe2x80x9d hardware modifications to the systems). By sealed chassis, we refer to chassis that require special tools or extraordinary effort to open. As a result, to an ordinary user, the chassis is effectively xe2x80x9csealedxe2x80x9d. Additionally, no diskette drives are provided (to make it more difficult for users to install xe2x80x9cnon-standardxe2x80x9d software onto the systems). These systems are typically managed remotely through a network, e.g. in a corporate setting. However, the employment of sealed chassis as well the non-provision of diskette drives had made it much more difficult to service/upgrade these systems locally, when the need arises. Thus, a less constraining approach in achieving the reduction of cost of ownership objective is desired.
A riser card with serviceability features for use to form a computer system is disclosed. The serviceability features include a connector disposed at an interior facing surface of the riser card for facilitating coupling of a storage device that uses removable medium to the riser card. Upon placing the riser card into a system chassis, the connector is concealed.
A computer system formed by using the above disclosed riser card is disclosed. In one embodiment, the removable medium storage device is also included. Similarly, upon placing the riser card into a system chassis, the removable medium storage device is also concealed.
A method for servicing the above disclosed computer system is disclosed. The connector and the storage device, if provided, are exposed. If the storage device is not pre-provided, one is directly connected to the exposed connector. Removable medium with diagnostic software is placed into the storage device. The diagnostic software is then used to service the computer system.
A sealed chassis with serviceability features for use to form a computer system is disclosed. The serviceability features include a covered opening disposed on a wall of the chassis that can be uncovered to provide access to service one or more components.
A computer system formed using the above disclosed chassis is disclosed. The computer system also includes a motherboard having a number of components disposed thereon. Some of the components are located proximately adjacent to the covered opening.
A method for servicing the above disclosed computer system is disclosed. The covered opening is temporally uncovered. The components located proximately adjacent to the opening are serviced. Upon servicing the component(s), the opening is re-covered.